And I will try, to fix you
by xohaihaixo
Summary: During the first season, Sam is distraught after losing another woman that he held dear to his heart. He decided to end his suffering by overdosing. Once he was awake, Dean gave him a reason to live.


Dean was extremely worried about his younger brother, Sam. Sam had been extremely withdrawn, since his girlfriend Jessica had been killed by the same demon, who had murdered Sam and Dean's mother. After not getting an answer from Sam on his cell phone, Dean sped towards the hotel. When he arrived, he felt like he was going to throw up, at the sight of his baby brother, overdosed. At least six bottles of beer and several prescription bottles were scattered around the room. " _Ah hell Sammy, what did you get yourself into now?_" Once a few seconds passed by, Dean finally understood what had happened. His younger brother and the only person he truly cared about, had attempted suicide.

A minute passed by, and Dean ran over to an unconscious Sam. As Dean tried to find a pulse, tears were falling down his face. " _Come on Sammy! Hang in there... Don't leave me, I need you_". He practically begged his lifeless brother to stay with him. A small smile appeared on Dean's face, as he found a faint pulse! Dean got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. " _I need a ambulance as soon as possible! My brother overdosed_". As he was talking, he said the latter of the sentence in a quiet, but audible whisper. He was still in shock. Sam was the good child, the one who was always the hopeful one. This was not supposed to be happening, not to Sammy at least.

While Dean waited for the ambulance to arrive, Dean held onto Sam's right hand, never letting it go. Dean noticed a piece of crumpled paper, lying on the table beside them. Without even looking at the paper, he knew what it was. It was a suicide note from Sam to Dean. Before mustering the courage to read the note, Dean exhaled a deep sigh. He could already hear their father, bitching at him for not doing his job. The job Dean swore to do the very best at. He was supposed to protect Sammy at all cost.

Dean squinted his eyes, as he tried to understand Sam's messy handwriting. It was more than likely due to the drugs, Sam had taken. Tears began to fall as Dean read the letter out loud, even though no one was in the room, minus an unconscious Sam. " _Dean, I know you must be very disappointed in me..._.". The eldest Winchester brother shook his head, it was perfectly understandable why Sam did what he did. The letter continued on and Dean stared at the letter's last sentence, intently. " _Dean, I don't want to sound sappy or a dumb ass, but I love you more than you can ever dream of. Don't mourn for me, I beg of you. Love always, Sam_". Once he finished reading the letter, Dean stared at the unconscious Sam. " _Listen you pain in the ass! You have a lot to live for! Fight Damn it!_" As he yelled at Sam, the paramedics arrived and rushed Sam to the nearest hospital.

While waiting impatiently in the hospital's halls, Dean decided to phone Bobby and leave word with his father about what had happened to Sam. It seemed like it was taking forever for someone to update him on Sam's condition. That was, until a pretty brunette nurse walked over. Dean cleared his throat and looked at her with a small smile on his face. " _Well hello there gorgeous!_" Even in the darkest of times, Dean Winchester would flirt. The nurse named Sarah laughed, then a small smile appeared on her face. " _The doctor's were able to stabilize your brother for the most part. He's going to be somewhat disoriented for a few hours, but it will wear off_". Dean was relieved to say the least. He was about to ask the 'hot piece of ass' nurse out for a celebratory drink, but she walked away.

After getting rejected by the nurse, Dean ran into Sam's hospital room. It was room 508. Dean held back a sigh, as he saw Sam hooked up to several monitors and an IV. He walked over to the vacant chair beside Sam's bed and sat down. Once he was comfortable, Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hand. " _Sammy?_" Sam opened his brown eyes and looked around the hospital room, then back at Dean. Realization of what had happened to him. Dean noticed Sam looking anxious and ashamed, Dean was going to put a stop to that, right at this very moment. "_Samuel Winchester you stop that this instant! We are all human, we make mistakes. No one is perfect. Well except for those fine assed Hooter's babe's..._" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's usual perverted comments. Dean continued to speak to his younger brother. " _What hurt's me is that you felt like you had nothing to live for, no one that loved you. Let me tell you something right now Sammy! I love you more than anything. I would die for you and all I want is for you to be safe and happy. I promise I will do a better job of protecting you, and making you happy_". By the time Dean was finished talking, both brother's were crying and hugging another. Sam looked at Dean with a small smile on his face, while attempting to talk. " _I... love...you...as well_".


End file.
